


Письмо

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, WTF OE rare pairings 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).Бета Аларис.Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
«Серый — редкая все-таки для мориска масть, — оказался еще резвей, чем думалось».  
  
Строчки, написанные знакомым почерком Лионеля, расплываются перед глазами. Одна фраза — и сразу столько воспоминаний, нахлынувших из ниоткуда. Вот только эти воспоминания совсем не о том, о чем можно предположить. Лионель думает, что они с Джастином были вместе. Так думают почти все, вот только они ошибаются — во многом.  
  
«Ты подарил коня всего лишь офицеру, чью лошадь из лучших побуждений пристрелил».  
  
Да. И, несмотря на то, что Джастин всегда оставался его другом, подаренный мориск вызывает у Рокэ совершенно другие мысли и образы. Те, которые он запомнил уже после гибели Джастина.  
  
* * *  
  
Темная ночь, голубоватая Ретаннэ в небе, свет факелов и возгласы людей герцога Придда… и сам Валентин, сбросивший все маски. Серьезный и подтянутый, не равнодушно-скучающий, как на суде, а совершенно иной. Такой, каким его еще никто не видел. Они с Джастином похожи — настолько, что при желании их можно спутать. Но Рокэ не задумывался раньше, как изящно смотрится на Джастине талигойская форма теньента. А сейчас он почему-то представляет ее на Валентине. Наверно, это безумие.  
  
— Вы рисковали всем. Зачем? И я не поверю в то, что вы внезапно воспылали страстью к Талигу.  
  
Тонкие губы еле заметно изгибаются в полуулыбке. Улыбается он иначе — более сдержанно, скрытно. Это притягивает.  
  
— К Талигу — нет, — Валентин спокоен и непроницаем. Он младше, значительно младше, но почему-то именно с ним ощущается спокойствие и надежность. Ему опасно верить, но Рокэ верит. Не в его верность Талигу или Талигойе, нет — в него самого.  
  
Поцелуй получается недолгим, скрытый полумраком и тенями, но он запоминается навсегда.  
  
— Вам лучше…  
  
— Прошу прощения, но я сам решу, что — мне лучше, — Валентин смотрит прямо в глаза.  
  
— И вы не боитесь ошибиться во мне?  
  
— Нет. А вы?  
  
— Пожалуй, я готов рискнуть.  
  
— Ради памяти брата?  
  
— Ради того, что вижу здесь и сейчас.  
  
В серых глазах — искреннее удивление. А потом Валентин вдруг улыбается — едва заметно, но искренне и открыто. И ничего не отвечает — слова не требуются.  
  
* * *  
  
Рокэ опускает письмо и долго смотрит вдаль. Как же хочется прямо сейчас рвануть на север и объяснить, почему он вот так исчез, почему это было необходимо, и почему он ничего не сказал и не предупредил. Как же хочется надеяться, что его не забыли, что Волны помнят не только горечь былых времен.  
  
Нужно ответить на письмо — которое сказало куда больше, чем Лионель мог знать. И невыносимо хочется написать еще одно письмо, вот только этого Рокэ сделать не может.  
  
Но при следующей встрече — дает Рокэ себе мысленное обещание, — он расскажет Валентину все.


End file.
